


The Owl House: Extra Ordinary Number 7 AU

by Trwansdrwagonboi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amity is a werewolf UwU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lumity, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz is MtF, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Transphobia Tw, Tw Slight Transphobia, bullying tw, tw bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trwansdrwagonboi/pseuds/Trwansdrwagonboi
Summary: (EON 7 AU for short)Luz Noceda has never been a normal kid... Well, no more normal than when her dad left all those years ago, the day still fresh as if it happened yesterday.But when she discovers a door into another world, one of the kinds she imagined oh so long ago, could this bring back the child-like joy she thought had died with her father's departure?---------------------------------Inspired by: The Umbrella Academy jacket I have, Ordinary by Joriah Kwame, a tiny bit of Umbrella Academy itself, and myself (b/c yes UwU)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Amity Blight
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1 (Pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: lol Got tired of putting this off, so now I'm writing it. And we're kinda starting from scratch from the original canon. Hope you enjoy this while waiting for the next Broken AU update. Trigger warning: Slight Transphobia and Bullying. Sooo proceed with caution. Since this is a Pilot chapter, updates won't be frequent since I'm working on the Broken AU. This does not mean, I'm not going to be updating completely and it does not mean to start commenting when the next update is. It adds pressure to the writer (in this case, me) and they are less obliged to update/continue.

Luz walked through the halls, weaving through all of the average height kids and classmates. She reached her locker and opened it, notes spilling out of it. She sighed as she picked them up and skimmed over their contents. Each note had at least one slur and/or bullying comment on it. _There's less than last time_ , Luz noted. She stuffed the notes in a bag where more notes from other times were in it. From how full it was, it looks like it was trash day. 

Luz packed her things and grabbed the 'note' bag, about to scurry off when a voice hollered at her. 

"Aye, tall-ass, where you goin'?" The voice belonged to one of the popular guys. Not one of the jocks, but could be if he wanted to. He probably wouldn't make the cut since he was a bit shorter than most average jocks.

"Home, dumbass, where do you think?" Luz answered as she turned to face him. 

He walked up to the tall Latina, his face reaching about her chest height. "What, fantasy land, or the streets?"

Luz narrowed her eyes at him and he did the same, not backing down, annoyingly enough. _Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight, don't fight, don't fight-_

"What about dear ol' daddy? Oh right," The boy smiled as Luz's face turned red. Her fists clenched at her sides, knuckles turning pale. "He. Left. Didn't he?... Tranny?" He enunciated slowly.

The last thing Luz saw was her vision turning red. Damn her short and quick fuse.

Luz sat slumped in a chair inside the office as the principal and her mother talked. Well, more like... borderline arguing.

"-the confrontation shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"I understand, Mrs. Noceda, but keep in mind that it was your child who decided to act and throw the first punch."

"But it was that boy who had talked to my kid with rude comments and something should be done about his behavior."

"I've already talked to his parents, but I can't do much without being sued as they are one of the school's supporting PSA members."

Camila got fed up with the conversation and ended it quickly. She and Luz left the office, tension hanging thickly in the air as they got in the car and drove off. Luz adjusted the icepack on her eye as she leaned against the window. 

" _Maestros estúpido_. ¡ _No hay malditos sesos en esa escuela_!" Camila cursed under her breathe. She looked at her daughter, her brows furrowed. " _Mija_... Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked gently.

"There's nothing to talk about that we don't already know, Mami," Luz muttered darkly, not looking away from the window.

Camila sighed quietly and continued driving. Silence stayed in the air as they arrived home. Luz rushed out of the car and walked inside, unlocking the front with one of the extra house keys. Camila followed after her at a much more normal pace. 

"Luz," Camila said before her daughter could disappear into her room. Luz stopped in the middle of the living room, her back facing her mother, one of her hands at her side, gripping the ice pack tightly.

"Mija... We should really talk about this. This is the fourth time you've been in the office these past two weeks... I thought you promised to end the year off on a good note this time." Camila loosely crossed her arms, looking more worried and upset than angry.

"It's not my fault this kind of _mierda_ happens," Luz said exasperated, spinning around to face her mom.

"I know it's not, Luz, but it feels like you're not trying to avoid it." 

Luz opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and looked at the ground. Camila slowly walked over to her and gently touched the non-bruised side of her daughter's face. Luz tilted her head up a bit, not looking at Camila, her eyes shining with tears. "Oh, _Mija_..." Camila said, brushing away a falling tear. 

"I swear I am, mom... But my... appearance can't _not_ the eye of others." Luz whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

Camila understood. Ever since Luz came out, Camila has been supportive and trying to help Luz look more feminine. Camila finally bought estrogen injections quite recently, but it can't do much about Luz's voice of facial appearance. Luz's voice was high, it did get a bit deeper after puberty, but... It still doesn't change the fact people still assume she naturally looks masculine. Her hair doesn't help her case either. Luz insisted on keeping it short in the back while growing it out a bit in the front. If Camila didn't know who Luz was and passed her by on the sidewalk, she would assume Luz was some random emo boy. 

"I know it's hard, _Mija_... But I'm here for you... I know I'm not your father," Camila saw Luz stiffen... Luz's father has always been a... touchy subject. "But I want you to know your mother is here when you want to talk."

"I-I know..." Luz moved her face away and walked down a hall to her room, ending the conversation there. Camila watched her daughter as she left and sighed. She should probably start dinner. Camila pulled the pamphlet out of her back pocket. It was a camp to help and counsel troubled kids with any variety of problems. She would talk to her about it during dinner... She knew Luz wouldn't take it too well, but this was for her sake... Camila just wanted Luz to be happy again before her father left.

It was around 9:30 pm when Luz stomped into her room and slammed the door. She flipped her hood up and flopped onto her bed. Her hands shook as she placed her earbuds in and blasted music off her phone loudly. She curled in on herself, trying to stifle her sobs. She couldn't stop the tears, but she could try to stop herself from making any noise. _How could she do this? This was outrageous; it's unfair!_ Luz hugged herself tighter. Her mother already made the plans for her to go to that summer camp... Luz knew it could help her... But she didn't ask for it, did she?! 

Luz eventually fell asleep as she pondered about her life. Camila came in around 11 pm. She wanted to give Luz some time to digest the news. She saw her daughter curled into a ball on her bed, fast asleep, the small, muffled sound of music coming from the earbuds she left in. Camila came over and took out the earbud and turning off the music and phone, aware of her red-rimmed Luz's eyes were. She sighed sadly, pity washing over her. She brushed Luz's bangs to the side and pecked her forehead. " _Buenas noches, Mija..."_ She whispered, then left her room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.


	2. Announcement (No chapter, sorry)

Hello everyone. I, uh... I'm still working on the next chapter (Take a bit when you're using half of the actual episode script... Things have gotten worse on my end of life. _Ended up almost having a full break-down so there's that-_... So this'll just take longer... Sorry. But I, uh... I miss you guys? Is that weird to say? Mid-term finals are this week, then it's winter break... Yay... I'm not completely excited, but hey, no school, am I right?

Anyways... I feel generous... _It's the contagious Christmas spirit I swear-_ I'm open for art and writing commissions... And they are free!! ... Because I don't have a payment portal...

For art commissions: I will do just about anything (Mostly do fandoms I know). I **will not** do complicated structures/buildings/vehicles/etc, NSFW/H3nt&! , color... I'm sorry, but my style is strictly pencil-paper. It's weird. I hate color in my art, but in everyone else's art, I like/love color... I'm just weird, let's accept that. 

For writing commissions: I will do just about anything. No word limit. I will do fandoms I know. I will not do smut/lemons... I can't relly say 'shame on you'... I would just be a prick by saying that. Everyone is entitled to like what they like and I will not judge. I will write implied nsfw... I will not go into detail, but I can make it sound implied if you request it. But I want to stick with sfw please. I can try to do 'X reader' one-shots and/or person x person, but they will be ooc, soooo... Fair warning?

Um... If you want to ignore this, then you can... I can't stop you physically or mentally. Just figure I'd put this out there.

Until the next actual chapter,  
\- Panic


	3. Important Announcement


    I'm putting all on-going stories on hiatus. School is taking up a lot of time and mental health is... Yeah..
    The stories have been the last thing on my mind. I might try to write the next time I have a big break (i.e. Spring Break) but they will most likely not update until the end of my last year of high school. I feel really bad for not saying anything until now. I didn't really think about it until yesterday. So until I can get my life together and try to become a somewhat functioning adult, everything is on hiatus. I am more active on my tumblr, so if you want to talk to me about anything, hmu! It always makes me smile when any of my followers talk to me b/c y'all are all so nice :)
    Until then,
    Panic ;3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2:... I'm sorry if anyone is angry and/or sad... Uh... Comment kindly?


End file.
